


Here Comes the Spark

by rafaelbaseball



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Bickering, Boyfriends or Old Married Couple?, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Sexy Resolution, Teasing, no difference tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 14:15:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20065375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rafaelbaseball/pseuds/rafaelbaseball
Summary: Date night doesn't go as planned. But then again, maybe it does.--Sonny takes a step toward the bedroom then turns back again, holding his pointer finger out. “You know what you are?”Rafael gets to his feet, crossing his arms over his chest. “What? Enlighten me, what am I?”Sonny purses his lips then takes another couple strides forward, nearly closing the gap between them, his finger held up just in front of Rafael’s nose. “You’re a snob, that’s what. You’re snobby.”





	Here Comes the Spark

A heavy sigh follows the deliberate click of Rafael’s tongue as he settles down on the couch with a glass of his favorite cabernet. He sits with one knee crossed over the other, glaring at Sonny from across the room. The bait hasn’t worked, Sonny hasn’t so much as blinked an eye at him yet. Such is one of the frustrations of their relationship: Sonny has long since become immune to Rafael’s petulance. The lack of indulgence can be infuriating. 

Clearing his throat, Rafael shifts on the couch, crossing opposite legs then taking a sip of his wine. It’s a last-ditch effort to earn himself the attention he craves before finally giving in and using his words but to his relief, it works. Sonny turns to face him, hands on his hips, looking thoroughly unimpressed. _Good_.

“Okay, what’s your problem? You’ve been sulking since we left the opera.”

Rafael turns his nose up, pretending to be distracted by a non-existent piece of lint on the couch. He flicks the imaginary lint away, shrugging a shoulder, giving off a distinctly false air of indifference. “You could have at least pretended you enjoyed yourself, that’s all.”

“Seriously? That’s what you’ve been mad about this whole time?” Rubbing the bridge of his nose, Sonny takes a step forward, his other hand gesticulating wildly at nothing in particular. Such is his way. “You dragged me to the Met to watch three hours of singing in a language I don’t understand and every time I asked you to catch me up, you acted like I was ruining the whole show.”

“Well, it’s disruptive even when you whisper, Sonny.”

“You could have thrown me a bone, Rafael.”

“You could have read up on the details of the show before we saw it, _Sonny_. You knew well ahead of time what you were getting into, it’s not like this is the first time you’ve gone to the opera with me.”

“Excuse me for not wanting to have to do homework before going out with you, _Rafael_. Kind of a hypocritical thing to say, by the way.”

Rafael straightens, scoffing. He sets his glass down on the coffee table at his feet hard enough that a splash of wine nearly spills over the edge but he pays it no mind. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Islanders game last weekend? Ringing any bells?”

“Oh, that is so different and you know it,” Rafael argues with a scowl. “Sports is a completely different beast. I don’t know any of the rules, I don’t know any of the players, I could barely keep track of where the puck was, and you yelled at me for cheering when someone finally scored a point!”

Sonny’s eyes widen and he glances around the room in disbelief, as if he imagines someone might burst out from behind a corner to come to his defense. “You were cheering for the other team, Raf!”

“So what? It’d been 23 minutes! I’ve never seen more adult humans scream like banshees over nothing happening at all for 23 minutes straight, where do you all store the energy?”

“Probably the same place all you opera-goers store all your pomp! Is it up your ass? Is that where the stick is?”

“Oh, I don’t know, Sonny, maybe you can tell me since you’re the one who bent me over an hour before the show then told me how happy you were that we’d be spending the evening together. Find any sticks? Was it a tight enough fit?”

“Like you were complaining,” Sonny shoots back, spinning on his heels. He takes a step toward the bedroom then turns back again, holding his pointer finger out. “You know what you are?”

Rafael gets to his feet, crossing his arms over his chest. “What? Enlighten me, what am I?”

Sonny purses his lips then takes another couple strides forward, nearly closing the gap between them, his finger held up just in front of Rafael’s nose. “You’re a snob, that’s what. You’re snobby.”

“Ever the eloquent night school student.”

Squinting, Sonny drops his hand back down to his side with a huff. “Christ, you really have to make every little thing a huge deal, don’t you?”

“Yes, you’re right, I’m such an asshole, I’m so much work.”

“Now you’re putting words in my mouth.”

“Because I’m so snobby and dramatic, right? Well, you’re no picnic all the time either, _Detective_. At least I pretended to enjoy myself at your stupid hockey game. Every time I looked over at you tonight, you looked like you’d rather be anywhere else.”

“Sue me for liking things that are low maintenance! I like two dollar pizza and nosebleed seats at games. We can’t all be as sophisticated as you.”

“See? That’s what I’m talking about. I like two dollar pizza, too, you know. Sometimes. Every now and then. But you get judgmental.” Sonny opens his mouth to speak but Rafael holds a hand up. “No, it’s true! We’re airing out our truths right now? Fine. Someday, I would love to have dinner at a five-star restaurant without having to listen to you make some snide comment about how everything is overpriced.”

“But a golf ball-sized scoop of gelato shouldn’t--”

“Or buy tickets to the opera or a Broadway show without you rolling your eyes.”

“You literally do the same thing when I buy tickets to a game.”

“Jesus.” Rafael throws his hands up in the air in mock defeat. “Fine! This conversation is clearly going nowhere. You’re so fucking frustrating.”

“Me? You’re so goddamn stubborn, you don’t even see how hypocritical you’re being!”

Rafael groans, pressing his palms against his eyes until the pressure becomes just a little too much. “And you’re so self-righteous, you can’t comprehend that maybe you’re just as bad as you’re accusing me of being!”

“You drive me so crazy, you know that?”

“Then maybe this just goes to show how incompatible we are.”

“Maybe it does. Maybe I should just go.”

Rafael’s eyes flash but he takes a step back, tilting his head and fixing Sonny with a challenging gaze. “Maybe you should.”

Sonny hesitates, narrowing his eyes, though he steps toward Rafael. “Fine.”

“Fine.”

A beat passes then Sonny’s lips are crashing against Rafael’s, his long, lithe fingers threading through Rafael’s hair. Their tongues sync perfectly as they explore each other’s mouths, moans muted by the intensity of their passion. Rafael feels hot, he’s certain his cheeks must be a flaming red, and the heat radiating from Sonny’s body gives him no relief. His hands slip beneath the hem of Sonny’s shirt, fingers grazing over his boyfriend’s stomach.

Sonny’s the first to break away, to Rafael’s dismay, and Rafael’s pout is met with a mildly amused but mostly apologetic smile. 

“I’m so, so sorry, Raf,” Sonny says, nudging his nose against Rafael’s. “I shouldn’t have said any of that shit, I didn’t mean it, I swear.”

“Yes, you did,” Rafael says. He trails a line of kisses of Sonny’s jawline, stopping only to nibble gently on Sonny’s earlobe, pleased by the approving groan he hears. “So did I. It’s not always a bad thing, venting.”

“So you’re saying I get to complain sometimes?” Sonny asks. His hands find Rafael’s ass and squeeze, eliciting a sharp gasp followed by a low whimper as Sonny rolls his hips. 

“Of course you are,” Rafael says, his voice low now, a little hoarser. He tugs Sonny’s collar aside, sucking at the base of his neck. He stops just short of leaving a hickey, grinning coyly as he pulls back. “Maybe read the room before you do.”

“I think I’ve got a pretty good read on it right now,” Sonny says, nodding toward their bedroom. 

“Yeah?” Rafael guides Sonny backwards, arching a brow as he reaches between them to brush his fingers over the growing bulge in Sonny’s pants. “What’s it saying?”

Sonny lets out a breathless laugh, eyes fluttering. “That I probably shouldn’t tell you I wish you were a little taller sometimes.”

Rafael’s jaw drops even as Sonny laughs again and he uses his other hand to give Sonny a light smack on the ass. “You’re going to pay for that.”

Slowing to a stop, Sonny catches Rafael’s wrist, bringing it to his lips so he can press a kiss against it before cradling it to his cheek. “Hey, I love you. You know that, right?”

Rafael considers the question for a moment then nods. It means something, that he does know, that he’s sure, they’re both all too aware of that. “I do. I love you, too. Even though you called me a snob.”

“You called me judgmental.”

“You can be so annoying.”

“You can be so demanding.”

“Shut up and take your clothes off.”

Sonny smirks then, meeting Rafael’s lips for a final kiss before drawing him into their room. “Yes, sir.”

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything in forever because I've just had the most massive bout of writer's block... but believe it or not, I drew inspiration from Frasier, of all places. Daphne and Niles have a little argument along these lines and it just seemed to work so well with Barisi. They WOULD bitch at each other then succumb to mad passion, I love them. Anyway, I hope you thought this was cutesy fun, please feel free to leave a comment because I love comments.


End file.
